When you wish upon a star
by gillian dana
Summary: Mulder and Scully's cute first date. I now it's not that good but I think you will like the ending. Please review!


**When You Wish Upon A Star**

Disclaimer: One part of this story is part of a **deleted scene **from the movie **"Titanic." **

I hope that you guys still like the story though. Please read and **review!**

It's Friday morning at the F.B.I. headquaters and Mulder and Scully have both yet seperately arrived for work. At this point Mulder is really in love with Scully but she does not know it ans Scully has now a deep love a compassionate crush on Mulder but he does not know it. Mulder a this point cant take anymore he has to tell Scully that he cares about her, **ALOT**, but how? Why not ask her out on a date. Yeah maybe that will work,he says to himself. And so both are sitting at their chairs in their basement office and are proof reading their report that they have to hand in to Skinner by the end of today.

Mulder:" So Scully do you have any plans for this evening?"

Scully:" No. Why? What are you up to Mulder?"

Mulder:" Well I was wondering if you would like to do me the honor of going out on a date with me tonight."

Scully:" Mulder us having a reationship would not be allowed."

Mulder:" Scully no one needs to know. I promise no one will find out. It's just one date. Come on please."

Scully:" Well with you begging like that how could I ressit."

A couple of hours later both Mulder and Scully were ready to hand in their report, Scully offered to take it up to him. During the time that Scully was gone Mulder was thinking of the perfect date that he could set up for him and Scully. By the time she got back Mulder had it all planed out. At lunch time Mulder sadly ditched Scully but it was only to go to the grocery store to buy the food for tonight. After 20 minuts of shoping MUlder had just about enough time to go back home and put the food in the fridge so it wont spoil. When Mulder got back to the office the lovely Scully was there waiting for him.

Scully:" Well for the first time in along time I enjoyed having lunch by myself."

Mulder:" I'm sorry Scully, but after tonight you will understand why I could not go to lunch with you today."

Scully:" It better be good Mulder that's all I'm saying."

Mulder:" It will be. I promise."

It was five o' clock, both Mulder and Scully agreeded that Muldr would pick her up at eight for a very romantic, simple, yet unforgetable date. Whe Mulder got home he showered got dressed, got a blanket, radio, and a pinic basket to put the food in. He was wearing a long blue sweatshirt with a white tee under and long blue jeans. Scully on the other hand when she got she nervously got in the shower. When she came out she retouched her red nail polish, blow dried her hair straight and she stood in front of her closet for 10 minutes to pick out an outfit. In the end she put on a pair of blue jeans and a 3 quater length black shirt and some black high heel boots. Just five minutes to o and Scully had just gotten back in the bathroom to put on some makeup. Just as she finished Mulder arrived and away they went on their mystery date. Alng the ride over Scully kept questioning Mulder about where exacly they were going but he would not budge. About 7 minutes laterthey arrid at their destination.

GeorgeTown Park

Mulder had set up everything before going over to Scully's to pick her up. On the grass was a large blanket with a a picnic bsket right next to it followed by a radio playing roamantic melodys.

Scully:" Mulder."

Mulder:" I just wanted everything to be perfect for our first date."

Both sat on the floor ate thier meal, drank their wine and enjoyed eachothers conversation. After they were done eating Mulder cleared the area and told Scully to lay down next to him.

Scully:" Mulder what ever your thinking forget it this is just our first date and plus were in a public place."

Mulder:" Scully I was not thinking anything I just wanted you to lay down next to me so we could watch the stars."

Scully saw the error of he thinking a layed down next to him. After 10 minutes of looking at stars both agreeded that it was time to clean up and go home but just as they rose from the ground Scully spotted a shooting star.

Scully:" Oh look, a shooting star!"

Mulder:" Yeah and it's a long one to. You know my dad used to say that everytime you saw a shooting star it meant that a soul was on it's way to heaven."

Scully:" I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

(looking at Scully) Mulder:" Why? What would you wish for?"

(looking at Mulder)Scully:" For something I cant have."

Both stay looking at echother until Mulder grabs Scully and kisses her.

Hope you guys like the story! Please review!

Georgetown Park


End file.
